Most commercial and private vehicles have a plethora of parts and necessary elements to make them run properly. A typical vehicle has thousands of moving, functional and essential parts.
For many car enthusiasts, modifying a factory vehicle with upgraded aftermarket parts is rewarding and satisfying in a multiplicity of different ways. Many individuals decide to modify their vehicles for aesthetic purposes. However, many individuals modify or alter their vehicles to elicit better performance from their vehicle or to upgrade from more restrictive parts that come with their vehicle from the factory to less restrictive parts with better usability and/or performance.
There are some very common aftermarket modifications that most vehicle enthusiasts, such as car owners, motorcycle owners, boat, and other gasoline/diesel powered vehicle owners choose to employ. A few of these common aftermarket modifications are replacement of a vehicle exhaust system, and replacement of headers (which are tubes that run from the engine and direct unwanted heat and exhaust away from the engine). Additionally, many individuals will recalibrate a vehicle's computer which regulates engine speed and other functions, to elicit higher performance and tolerances. However, the most common type of vehicle modification is the replacement of the stock air filter with an aftermarket type air filter.
The two main types of air filters that are used in vehicles are the combustion air filter, and the cabin air filter. The cabin air filter is a pleated paper filter that is placed in the outside-air intake for the vehicle's passenger compartment. Some of these filters are rectangular and similar in shape to the combustion air filter. Others are uniquely shaped to fit the available space of a particular vehicle's outside-air intakes. This type of filter is relatively new to the car industry and often gets clogged and dirty. Newer cabin air filters may reduce allergens and may utilize additional compositions to reduce particulates, odors and the like.
The combustion air filters are used in vehicles to prevent abrasive particulate matter from entering the engine. If particulate is allowed to enter the engine, it could cause mechanical problems or contamination of vital fluids needed for proper engine management, including contamination of engine oil.
Most modern, fuel injected vehicles use some sort of pleated paper filter element in the form of a flat panel. This filter is usually placed inside a plastic box connected to the throttle body with a large hose. The filter may stop particulate matter and other contaminates from entering the engine and causing damage or degradation of the engine.
Older vehicles typically are not fuel injected, but rather use carburetors or throttle body fuel injection. These types of vehicles typically use a different air filter, usually only a few inches high and cylindrical in shape. These air filters are positioned above the carburetor or throttle body, usually in a metal or plastic container which may incorporate ducting to provide cooler and/or warmer inlet air, and are secured with a metal or plastic lid.
Most air filters are constructed from similar materials. Traditional prior art air filters are constructed from a pleated paper filter because they are efficient, easy to use and cost-effective. Other air filters are constructed of different materials such as cotton, foam and the like. Aftermarket filters are typically constructed of one and/or a combination of these materials and may allow for more air flow from the outside of the vehicle to the engine, which may increase engine performance while still reducing contaminant intrusion into the engine.
A very large aftermarket presence has arisen from the replacement of the stock factory air filter with a newer, more efficient filter that may allow for increased air flow through the filter and subsequently into the engine. However, many of these aftermarket manufacturers claim that their air filter performs better than another manufacturer's aftermarket air filter, when in fact they may not, or in the alternative, may perform more poorly.
One problem that exists, is that the air flow through an air filter may positively affect performance, but it is difficult to detect from normal use of the vehicle any changes that an aftermarket filter may provide. Additionally, another problem that exists, is that there is no good method or technique to determine which air filter product may be better than a competing air filter product at reducing air restriction through a filter media.
A need therefore exists for an improved apparatus and system to determine the air flow and air restriction through a vehicle air filter. Additionally, a need therefore exists for an improved apparatus and system that may be utilized to determine the air flow through a filter and a system for measuring exiting air velocity from an air filter.
A need also exists for an improved apparatus and system to determine the air flow through a plurality of competing and different vehicle air filters and a system for measuring the air flow through the plurality of air filters. Moreover, a need exists for a system that may compare the air flow through a plurality of different air filters to determine which air filter provides the greatest amount of air flow and the least amount of air restriction through the filters. Lastly, a need exists for a system and apparatus to display the results of the air velocity testing to a viewer.